It is 20 years since the definition of chemokines as a functionally and biochemically distinct family of proteins. In this time the family has expanded from a small number of members to the current situation where almost 50 chemokines have been identified. In the intervening years much progress has been made in characterizing the structure of chemokines, identifying their receptors and the unraveling the complex biologies in which they participate. As a result of these studies it is now clear that chemokines and their receptors are pivotal players in the orchestration of 'immune'tissue organogenesis as well as of the innate and adaptive immune responses. Thus chemokine biology now underpins a broad range of biological specialties. Importantly, 'translational'studies have provided incontrovertible evidence of the importance of chemokines and their receptors in a range of prominent pathologies. Thus essentially all immune and inflammatory pathologies have, at their heart, a dysfunction of some sort in either chemokine or chemokine receptor expression or responses. In addition, 2 chemokine receptors (CCR5 and CXCR4) have been shown to play profound roles in HIV pathogenesis through their ability to act as co-receptors for viral entry. Finally, details of the roles for chemokines and their receptors in cancer and cancer metastasis have provided important insights into the orchestration of the complex processes of tumorigenesis. Importantly, these pathology-focused studies have highlighted chemokines and their receptors as prominent therapeutic targets and over 10 years of work in this area is now being reflected in a number of chemokine receptor blockers being approved for clinical use. At the 'Chemotactic Cytokines'Gordon Conference will therefore explore the complex and diverse biologies of chemokines and their receptors and will integrate this with an up-to-date understanding of the regulation of these molecules. In addition we will examine recent therapeutic developments and will provide updates on the clinical progress of chemokine- based therapeutics. We hope that this will be a forward looking conference with opportunities for in depth analysis of where our field will be heading in the future. Importantly, this is likely to be the only international Chemokine-focused conference between 2008 and 2012 and is thus of fundamental importance to the field. The movement of blood cells throughout the body is key to our ability to fight infection and to repair wounded tissues and this movement is controlled by specialized molecules called chemokines. In addition chemokines are now known to be important for the development of many diseases such as autoimmune diseases, HIV infection and cancer. The funding requested in this application will be used in part-support of an international meeting at which the international leaders in the chemokine research field will come together to share their data and experiences.